User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- Chat Join me briefly in the chat.—Mina Țepeș 07:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : I will still be waiting in the chat.—Mina Țepeș 21:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Boxes I'm so sorry for my earlier days when I was using "Visual Editor" --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 18:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super episode 20 I agree, this episode did contradict the occurence of events from the movie and the dialogue quite a lot; throughout the episode, I did feel that something was off. As for contradictions, the biggest contradiction in my opinion is Tagoma not being killed. Blaze Edits and talks 00:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Contradictions ? Here comes more !--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 01:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sheer stupidity I hope your thanksgiving is going/has gone well. Now take a moment to look at the sheer stupidity of the dub sometimes.—Mina Țepeș 19:35, November 27, 2015 (UTC) : good 'ol tumblr. But, is it POSSIBLE to even 'ship' an official married couple? Also sorry for not having been on much during the past week. Combine Thanksgiving with the Weekend and I'm barely here. I'll try and rectify that in the coming week.—Mina Țepeș 20:23, November 28, 2015 (UTC) re:Hey (part 2) I have a feeling the retellings will go on for quite some time. To be honest I pretty much skimmed through the past few episodes without even watching it properly. The manga seems really promising so far though, so hopefully it's worth the wait.DuelMaster93 (talk) 01:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Over Easy I'll read it and give a nice long reply tomorrow, after I wake up, since I'm with my friends and am essentially relaxing after a ''very long day.—Mina Țepeș 06:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : Since it wasn't of the Dragon Ball series, i felt it to be especially critical that I actually do it proper.—Mina Țepeș 08:15, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : It certainly was. Glad I was able to help, even while half-asleep.—Mina Țepeș 20:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL I noticed you do that. (Also if I sound a bit lethargic, I'm still half-asleep.)—Mina Țepeș 21:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL you know it's a figure of speech =w=—Mina Țepeș 21:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : I'll give you a reply to that message later today, unless you want my reply to be "cool story m8", which isn't exactly professional. I'm not entirely awake enough to read anything that long and then formulate a reply longer than sentence for an actual discussion. Also, I didn't have much choice, you were fast.—Mina Țepeș 21:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : The one on the OVA talk page, and yeah, you were that fast. I just wanted to make sure we dind't have edit conflicts.—Mina Țepeș 21:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Nah, I didn't have any edit conflicts, but I was jumping around to prevent them just in case.—Mina Țepeș 22:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh shit, why? They're seriously gonna continue the series after it ends?—Mina Țepeș 22:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO why does his response to that not surprise me?—Mina Țepeș 22:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ruby Yeah, that's great to see we have a same point of view. Beside, I recently put some ruby characters to chapter/character articles, but I doubt whether or not it'll work/can be viewed correctly, 'cause I know more than 50% (future) user/viewer gained access to Wikia through mobile devices and this. Just make up my mind to avoid doing something redundant. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L]] 04:00, December 1, 2015 (UTC) : LOL Vegeta knows he lucked the hell out with his wife. He got second hottest chick in the series.—Mina Țepeș 04:50, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Demands Conformity! So Wikia asked us to update our infoboxes to be "mobile-friendly" (sure you've seen the notice), but I clicked no and then it took me to a bloody survey. This was my survey response: I personally believe the focus on templates should be kept on how they appear majorly on computers, not on the mobile devices. We're not going to sacrifice how our wikia appears on a Computer just to humor the user's of mobile devices. Besides, I've tried to edit wiki on mobile devices before, and unless it's a tablet, it would probably be easier to backflip off a cliff and land on your feet. So I am personally declining any form of an "update" in regards to "mobile-friendliness". Because it seriously is.—Mina Țepeș 20:11, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: If you/and or Ultimate would be able to make these 'portable infoboxes' look well on our wiki (i.e. work without sacrificing the integrity of our design) then we can add them without issue. But if they provide an aesthetic problem, then I personally am against 'em.—Mina Țepeș 20:25, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Is it possible to check with Ultimate? It's not that I want to actually make us have....portable infoboxes, but I'm thinking "What if this works, and the infoboxes make a wiki more popular because people can phone surf...and then there's us, flipping those phone surfers the bird?".—Mina Țepeș 20:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: I can fully understand if he wouldn't wanna help us, but I could ask Ten to ask him instead, and maybe that'd help persuade him to lend us a hand with his considerable skills. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I care much for mobile viewing, I don't. I just don't want the LACK of such features to be yet another thing that keeps new users away from us. And that is funny indeed; life works weird. Funnily, I intended to edit today...but my sis needed my computer for traffic school and now I have to go to work and just....gragh.—Mina Țepeș 00:24, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's what I told Wikia in my second survey. The mobile users' won't be the ones who are doing any important editing, like adding templates or what not. And since a "view full site" option exists, mobile view is damn near pointless.—Mina Țepeș 07:07, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super After continually listening to the opening and reading the last page of DBS chapter 006, im pretty pumped for this series now. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Quick question, is it worth watching the God and God Arc? I've already seen the movie and don't particularly want to watch the same content again. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I think i'll give it a pass then and skip straight to Revival of 'F' Arc XD I've heard stories about that episode, lmao, so i'll keep my distance. Wouldn't mind catching up in chat sometime, but i saw your status update :/ --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Laugh Since you're studying, and, well, most of the news on TV and in the papers is generally horrible, I figure you might want a laugh. Not too loud, now.—Mina Țepeș 06:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:relaugh I can ask him, but he told me that I'm "in charge now", so he may not give much feedback. But sure, I can go check.—Mina Țepeș 02:41, December 4, 2015 (UTC) : LOL don't say it like that, I still consider Ten the leader anyway, even if he's not here. I just kind of....exist, that's abou tit. I don't consider myself "in charge", or "the leader". Hell, I'm more willing to shove you into that limelight than be in it myself.—Mina Țepeș 07:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Because you're a lot more reliable than me, that's why.—Mina Țepeș 20:45, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :: I know, that's true, but still. It's like "Hey Aha, you suck at all this, but here's responsibility!"—Mina Țepeș 04:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL thanks man. At least you're more confident in me than I am in me.—Mina Țepeș 05:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: LOL I'm sorry, I go try and go back when I have time to tag them all and source them, etc etc.—Mina Țepeș 05:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: 1,000? That's madness. Well, at least it's not....over 9,000.—Mina Țepeș 05:35, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: So how do I fix the problem? Lord knows I don't know how to find 1,000 images and tag them all.—Mina Țepeș 05:40, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...then how do you propose image galleries be used, without destroying them entirely? Since a lot of other wikis do use them as well, like Bleach Wiki and Fairy Tail Wiki. We're more or less using the format Bleach Wiki uses for image galleries, when it comes right down to it.—Mina Țepeș 05:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC)